Ella extrañaba los googles y él quería una princesa
by CieloCriss
Summary: "No me gustas sin googles, Taichi; no te das cuenta, pero perdiste algo cuando los regalaste", le dijo Mimi a Taichi. "¿Por qué habría de haber perdido algo, princesa Mimi?, ¿acaso tú perdiste algo cuando tu sombrero salió volando aquella vez en el Digimundo?" / Fic de Intercambio del Proyecto 1-8, dedicado a mi amiga Amai do. Es un Michi, oneshot, comedia romántica.


_Fic de Intercambio del __**Proyecto**__**1-8**__, dedicado especialmente a mi intercambio secreto y amiga, __**Amai do**__. Esto es un Taichi x Mimi, un Sr. Tachikawa x Sra. Tachikawa, un Santa Claus x Señora Claus… una comedia romántica, una historia de Navidad careciente de sentido común. _

**Ella extrañaba los googles y él quería una princesa**

**_Por CieloCriss_**

Soy una de esas chicas que distingue a las personas por sus accesorios. No es algo que haga adrede, a mí me parece de lo más normal del mundo. Si Santa Claus no llevara ese ridículo traje de terciopelo rojo y se vistiera de otra forma, de ninguna manera lo reconocería, porque hay cientos de ancianos pachones, de espesas barbas blancas y cuyas risas suenan a _jo-jo-jo_.

Pasa lo mismo con las personas con las que convivo. Si voy caminando en el centro comercial y veo las vitrinas de una tienda de computadoras, inevitablemente pienso en Koushiro, sobre todo si hay alguna máquina amarilla, portátil y de la marca _Pineapple_. Si estoy en alguna enfermería y veo un bolso de primeros auxilios, de quien me acuerdo es de Jou, y si de casualidad escucho la música de una armónica, me acuerdo de la melancolía de los ojos de Yamato Ishida.

Soy ese tipo de persona, no soy de pensar en cosas muy complicadas, prefiero relacionar accesorios con personas y acordarme de ellas cuando veo objetos. Por eso mismo estaba un poco molesta. Tenía de frente a Taichi Yagami, su cabello estaba más desordenado que nunca y, sin sus _googles_, la verdad era que no terminaba de convencerme. Era como si no tuviera estilo… _mh_, creo que la palabra sofisticada para ello sería autenticidad, pero evito usar palabras complicadas porque no soy de las que buscan significados en un navegador.

Pero, ya hablando en serio, en el caso de Taichi, la situación que sentía era la siguiente: era como si en mi mente pudiera ver dos fotos de Tai con la misma pose, la de mis recuerdos y la que tenía enfrente…en una de esas imágenes llevaba su cabello enmarcado por sus _googles_ y en la otra no

Imaginé que las fotos estaban en una revista cuya instrucción decía así: _"Encuentre las cinco diferencias"…_

Es que, además de los _googles,_ había otras diferencias en Taichi con el paso de los años. Por ejemplo, a Tai no le quedaba vestirse de negro. Era más normal identificarlo con camisetas azules, de estampados de mal gusto (de estrellas de cinco picos y amarillas, por ejemplo)… tampoco le quedaban esos pantalones pegados, no venían al caso si le comparábamos con su ordinario _look_ de deportista desenfadado.

Era la víspera de Navidad, por eso tal vez decidió disfrazarse de alguien más, la verdad no me importaba, sólo me molestaba un poco tenerlo enfrente, por eso fruncí el ceño y pujé de indignación. Él, por supuesto, ni se enteró de lo que quería decir mi expresión.

Llevaba —no sé cuántos— minutos callado viendo a través de la ventana. La tormenta no cesaba. Está cayendo aguanieve y el cristal se congelaba poco a poco. Apenas había salido de casa para ir al concierto cuando la ventisca empezó. Taichi me rescató con su paraguas y como mi apartamento estaba más cerca, alcanzamos a resguardarnos antes de que _Grinchmon_ —si es que existe—provocara esta maldita tormenta capaz de acabar con la Nochebuena y la Navidad.

—Ay, ya me cansé de que caiga tanta nieve; en Nueva York también siempre nevaba en Nochebuena, ¡y yo que quería pasarla bien! —Traté de hacerle plática a mi amigo de 17 años.

Mamá nos había traído dos tazas de su receta especial de chocolate casero, pero Taichi se la había pasado oliendo el vaso después del primer trago. Tal vez no le gustaban los alimentos muy dulces. Se veía desconfiado, como si le parecieran extraños los adornos de Navidad con los que papá había tapizado la casa.

—Yamato canceló oficialmente el concierto, se irá a festejar su aniversario con Sora a la casa de ella —fue el comentario que recibí de Taichi después de que revisó su celular.

Me enojé por dos razones: la número uno fue que lo que me contestó no estaba relacionado con lo que yo había mencionado 'casualmente' y la número dos fue que yo anhelaba ir a ese concierto con todas mis fuerzas. En realidad, tenía más ganas que ir que él, de eso estaba segura.

De hecho, si a mi edad todavía pudieran pedirse regalos de Navidad, yo habría pedido ir al concierto de Nochebuena de los Lobos Adolescentes… Era la primera vez que me iba a tocar asistir al evento, era mi primera Navidad en Odaiba después de haber regresado de Estados Unidos. Por si fuera poco, a pesar de lo gruñón y presumido que se portaba Yamato, había prometido que me subiría al escenario a cantar con su grupo, lo que me había súper entusiasmado como nadie tenía idea.

Me gustaba que dijeran que mi voz era bonita, me gustaba cantar para los sapos y, de vez en cuando, sentirme diva. Me había entintado el cabello con mechones azules para parecer _rockera_, me había puesto un vestido precioso, ¿y todo para qué?, para nada, porque había llegado una tormenta de locos y la Nochebuena se había arruinado y en vez de estar en el concierto con mis amigos, estaba encerrada en casa de mis padres, viendo la colección de adornos navideños de mi padre, tomando el chocolate tradicional de mamá… Tai estaba conmigo pero no tomaba chocolate y, por si fuera poco, acababa de darme cuenta de que no me gustaba sin _googles_.

—No me gustas sin _googles_, Taichi; no te das cuenta, pero perdiste algo cuando los regalaste.

—¿Por qué habría de haber perdido algo, princesa Mimi?, ¿acaso perdiste algo cuando tu sombrero salió volando aquella vez en el Digimundo?

—Es diferente —me defendí —. Mi _look_ es cambiar de _look. _—Vuelvo a mirarlo de cerca y vuelvo a considerar que tengo razón, que sus cabellos rebeldes sin _googles_ lo hacen perder algo—. Tu _look_ es usar _googles_, sin darte cuenta marcaste tendencia con Daisuke, porque él usaba _googles_ antes de que le dieras los tuyos porque te admiraba…, así que si lo piensas lo ideal habría sido comprar otros _googles_ para él y dejarte los tuyos.

Taichi Yagami se rascó la cabeza como si fuera un chango y no me hubiera dado a entender bien, luego se rió, olió el chocolate de mi madre y lo dejó en la mesita de la sala, que estaba adornada con figuras de Santa y su esposa, la Señora Claus.

—Princesa Mimi, ¿te parece sexy que un chico de mi edad use _googles_? —Preguntó el muy descarado y yo le hice un puchero.

—No me digas princesa —le pedí, aunque en el fondo me encantaba que me dijera así, me hacía sentir como si todavía fuera la soberana del castillo de los Gekkomon—. Y creo que con _googles_ te verías tan sexy como Koushiro programando en su computadora.

Tai se cubrió la boca, así que no supe si sonrió o no.

—¿Lo tomo como un cumplido, princesa?

—No —exigí— . Esto es aburrido, estoy encerrada en casa de mis padres y tú te portas muy serio, ¡encima de todo he descubierto que no me gustas sin _googles_ y tampoco te bebes el chocolate de mamá!

Tai se puso un poco pálido y alerta, como temiendo que mis padres salieran de la nada para regañarnos. Ellos estaban arreglándose para ir al baile de navidad de la compañía donde trabajaba papá…, a ellos no se les iba a aguar la fiesta porque en la empresa de papá los recogían en una limosina y toda la cosa.

A mí no me recogía nadie, porque en Japón ninguno de mis amigos tenía auto… en Nueva York no había ese problema, Michael me pedía taxis, pasaba por mí en sus coches e incluso me llevaba a pasear en helicóptero…

A veces era duro ser de la clase media. Y era en esos casos en los que me gustaba la idea de ser la princesa egoísta del Digimundo, y así…

—Mimi-chan, al parecer sigues con tus berrinches —suspiró Yagami con melancolía —, en esos casos te entiendo, yo tampoco pensaba que esta Nochebuena acabaría en tu casa, bebiendo la _pociónmultijugos_ de tu madre y horrorizándome de este ornato navideño.

—¿Horrorizándote de qué? ¿Qué es eso de ornato navideño?

—Me refiero a la decoración…

—Ah, eso… ¿Te parece horrible? ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Tienes pésimo gusto! ¡A papá le ha costado 15 navidades hacer esta colección!

Tai volvió a ver la sala, para comprobar que mis padres no lo escucharan hablar mal de nuestro departamento. Yo crucé los brazos muy molesta, nuestro arbolito de navidad, con 5 mil luces y cientos de esferas no tenía nada de malo, tampoco el trenecito Coca-Cola, ni la colección de renos, ositos polares, nacimientos y muñecos de nieve. Incluso teníamos coronas, botas de navidad, figuras de duendes y Santa Claus…, bueno, ¡de todo!, ¡y todo estaba lindísimo!

—¿Quién es esa anciana que está al lado de Santa?

—¡La esposa de Santa Claus!, ¿es que eres ignorante?

El moreno retomó su naturaleza simpática y soltó la risa.

—¿Santa no tendría que ser casto?

—¡Yo que sé! ¿Es que eres tonto?, ¿por qué hablamos de Santa y no de lo que vamos a hacer para salvar la noche? —Me asomé por la ventana y vi que la tormenta no cedía —. Tenemos que convencer a Yamato de que haga el concierto.

—Princesa, ¿te das cuenta de que un concierto de _j-rock_ al aire libre no es viable si hay tormenta de nieve?

—¡Que no me digas princesa! —insistí, le saqué la lengua y fingí sentirme ofendida.

En cierta medida lo estaba, porque Tai estaba siendo simpático pero no lo suficiente. Me gustaba más con _googles_, porque era más juguetón, ahora tenía un aire de madurez que daba miedo, aunque yo tenía la esperanza de que nada más fuera una finta.

El reloj del horno sonó. Mamá salió de la cocina vestida de fiesta, pero envuelta en un mandil de nochebuenas que habíamos comprado en el _Macy's._

—El pavo está listo —dijo—. ¿Tu amiguito se quedará a cenar, Mimi-chan?

—¡Sí, claro! —Grité —, es que ni siquiera podemos salir —bajé la voz en la última frase.

Un aroma delicioso invadió nuestro _depa_. Me encantaban las recetas de mamá porque eran únicas, Tai se sobó el estómago y me di cuenta de que quizás él no pensaba lo mismo, lo cual me era difícil de creer, porque el pavo al almíbar con _wasabi_ y jarabe de _maple_ era lo mejor que había probado en mi vida…, era una mezcla gourmet entre japonesa y americana muy original, además, la ensalada con _gravy_ de miel y frutas _engarapiñadas_ con chipotle era el complemento perfecto.

—Te va a encantar. —Luego advertí: —y no quiero quejas al respecto.

Sonó como si fuera su novia y le hubiera dado una orden, él no rechistó.

—Nada puede ser peor que la comida de mi madre —encogió los hombros, pero cuando intentó darle el trago al chocolate casero, volvió a fracasar y otra vez terminó oliéndolo.

Los dos debíamos de vernos miserables: vestidos de negro. Él sin _googles_ y con ropas demasiado a la moda; yo impecable, pero con un _look_ que nunca había intentado antes. Cuando miraba mi reflejo por la ventanilla congelada no estaba segura de que los mechones de cabello azul se me vieran tan bien como el rosado.

Papá salió del cuarto con su videocámara. Odiaba que hiciera eso cuando tenía visitas. A mí no me engañaba, era su estrategia para correr a mis pretendientes.

—Mimi-chan, amigo de Mimi-chan, saluden a la cámara y denle un mensaje a Santa.

—¡Papá!, ya no tengo seis años, por el amor de Dios — retobé —. Y mi amigo es Tai, el del Digimundo, lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

—Pensé que usaba gafas y lo recordaba un poco más alto.

—¡Ese es el superior Joe!, ¿será posible que todavía no se aprendan los nombres de mis amigos?

Taichi tenía perlada la frente, como si estuviera nervioso. Quizás era porque papá siempre usaba lentes oscuros y no se sabía qué clase de mirada tenía en ese momento. Mamá se unió a la conversación.

—_Otoosan (*) _—llamó mamá a papá— ¿No te das cuenta de que este jovencito es la cita de nuestra Mimi-chan?

—¿Es verdad lo que dices, _Okaasan_? (*) —Papá se escandalizó cuando mamá asintió, por lo que éste se sentó de inmediato en el sofá contiguo y enfocó con la cámara de video a Taichi.

—Claro que no, ya les dije que es Taichi, Taichi Yagami, el que era el líder.

—Recuerdo a aquel jovencito, pero usaba los visores aquellos, ¿no, _otoosan_?

—Así es, _okaasan_.

Papá seguía enfocando a Tai con el _zoom_ de la cámara y el pobre compañero de Agumon lucía incómodo. No es como que papá tomara la iniciativa de nada, pero mamá le instaba a preguntar:

_«__Otoosan_, ¿no deberías preguntarle al joven las intenciones que tiene para con nuestra Mimi-chan?» o «_Otoosan_, ¿no debería pedirnos permiso para salir con nuestra preciosa hija?»

Y papá asentía y asentía y asentía, como casi siempre que mamá hacía una sugerencia insensata, que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—¡Mami, papi! —Les regañé cuando ya no pude más—. Ya les dije que es Tai, mi amigo del Digimundo, los dos íbamos a ir al concierto de mi otro amigo pero por la nevada se canceló, entonces me encontré a Tai en el barrio y me acompañó a casa pero ya no se pudo ir por tanta nieve. —Tomé aire algo apurada —. Es el que usaba visores, pero se los regaló a otro amigo, ustedes no se acuerdan porque estábamos en Estados Unidos.

Papá y mamá se quedaron callados sólo unos momentos.

—No debió regalar esos _googles_, con lo difícil que es identificar a los amigos de Mimi-chan —dijo mi madre a mi padre en voz, según esto, baja—. _Otoosan_, dile a este jovencito que si luego tiene intenciones de salir con Mimi, debe tener tu aprobación.

Mi padre acomodó sus lentes oscuros con dos de sus dedos y luego señaló a Tai, como queriendo decir «te estaremos vigilando», y después, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, mamá ofreció más chocolate a Tai y éste no se negó porque acababa de darse cuenta de que lidiar con mis padres era una tarea dura.

—Iremos a servir la cena, luego _otoosan_ y yo iremos a un baile —avisó y los ojitos de mamá brillaron muy lindo. Papá siguió grabando todo a su alrededor desde un ángulo muy torcido y Tai, ya de plano, se quedó callado y melancólico, lo que siguió descuadrando la idea que tenía de él, el de los _googles_.

Cuando ya por fin mis padres se fueron a la cocina le pedí disculpas por lo diferente que era mi familia.

—¿Te perderás la cena de navidad en tu casa?

—Navidad, para los japoneses, es una época en la que sales a pasear con tu cita, de ninguna manera nos quedamos en casa a esperar los regalos de Santa Claus, además, mis padres están visitando a la abuela.

—Ay, qué feo, a mí me encanta la navidad en el Occidente. Amigos, novios, familia… todos se reúnen y hay regalos y muchos dulces.

—Tienes razón, además, allá es popular la esposa de Santa, que es más atractiva que su marido…—bromeó.

—¡Ush!, deja en paz a la señora Claus, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Los dos nos sonreímos. Él se puso serio mientras de lejos mis padres encendían el reproductor de mp3 con villancicos en inglés.

—No, ya en serio, ¿por qué querías ir al concierto de Yamato?, digo, siempre vas, pero pareces deprimido, ¿o de verdad es que necesitas los _googles_ para ser el Tai que conocía?

—Por una chica —admitió Tai, se oyó un poco ronco—. Yamato iba a presentármela, al parecer le gusto mucho.

—¿Por eso? —Me sentí un poco ofendida, no supe por qué, como que no me gustaba que mis amigos varones hablaran de otras chicas que no fueran mis amigas del Digimundo y yo—. ¿O sea que me ibas a dejar sola en el concierto?

—Ibas a estar con Sora, Koushiro y Jou.

—Sora no cuenta, viene con Yama…, y el superior Jou y Kou-chan son tan aburridos que te juro que a veces me dan ganas de embriagarlos.

Los dos volvimos a reírnos.

—Una vez lo hice, los emborraché —presumió Tai—. A Jou el alcohol lo pone loco y Koushiro se pone a filosofar…

—¿A filosofar? ¿O sea que se pone más aburrido todavía?

Solté la carcajada, por fin los dos nos relajamos un poco más; me gustó la risa de Tai sin _googles_, pero sólo eso. Me quedé callada con gran esfuerzo porque debía averiguar más sobre esa chica que Yamato le iba a presentar a Taichi.

—Háblame de esa chica… ¿Es _darketa_ o algo así?, ¿por eso intentaste ponerte ropas oscuras, de velorio?

—Supongo que le gusta el rock, era parte del club de fans de Yamato. —Tai alzó la pantalla touch de su celular y me la enseñó—. Es ella.

De inmediato me puse a la defensiva. Era una mujer guapa, pero vulgar. No me gustó ni poquito. ¿De verdad le gustaba a Taichi?..., digo, yo sabía que a Tai, de pequeño, le gustaba Sora, pero esa chica que Yamato quería presentarle además de banal no tenía nada qué ver con mi mejor amiga.

—_Ush_, está fea.

—¿Le has visto los pechos? Yamato y yo creemos que son copa D.

—Qué asco me dan los hombres, Yamato todavía más, por presentarte a esa tipeja y encima andar adivinando la copa de sostén de otra mujer diferente a la de su novia.

—Las mujeres se ofenden por cualquier cosa, pero siempre están hablando de tamaños entre ellas —comentó con facilidad de palabra. Seguramente hablaba con Sora de esas cosas que debía hablar sólo con Yamato…, ni hablar, por eso a ella no le gustaba él.

Suspiré y me deprimí, la verdad era que yo sí había llegado a hablar de tamaños de varias partes del cuerpo y no sabía qué tan malo era que Taichi lo intuyera y lo dijera como si esculcara morbo en mis ojos.

En mi casa se oía a todo volumen la canción de _«__I wish you a Merry Christmas__»__._

Mis padres cantaban mientras decoraban la mesa con los platillos de ensueño que sólo mamá sabía preparar. Tai los miraba sin perder detalle, me daba la impresión de que los veía como si fueran unos extraterrestres inventando una fiesta.

_«__I wish you a Merry Christmas; I wish you a Merry Christmas; I wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year__»_

La que cantó fui yo. Me acerqué y le susurré cerca del oído; Tai dio un salto y me sonrió. Antes de que mamá y papá nos pidieran ir a comedor, me dijo:

—Me gusta que ya no haya que rogar para que cantes, princesa.

Lo dijo con convicción y cierto aire coqueto. Por un momento me lo imaginé con _googles_ y me sonrojé. Muy dentro de mí pensé que era bueno que la tormenta hubiera arruinado el concierto. Esas frases de Taichi, escasas pero llenadoras, no debía decirlas a chicas cualesquiera, para esos halagos estábamos las princesas de verdad.

Porque yo era más princesa que esa fanática de Yamato de copa D, eso estaba claro. Y Taichi no es que fuera un príncipe, pero bien podía imaginármelo como el caballero más valiente de una corte real o algo así.

Suspiré cuando Yagami me dio un codazo. Sin darme cuenta mamá ya estaba un tanto desesperada por pedirnos ir al comedor.

—No quiero hacer enojar a tu madre, me da un poco de miedo —confesó mi amigo.

Me dio la mano y se la tomé, me levanté del sofá y mi imaginación convirtió mi casa en una pista de baile por unas milésimas de segundos. De pronto imaginé a la plebeya arribista de copa D mirándome con odio, me reí de manera boba antes de sentarme junto a Tai para empezar la cenar en Nochebuena.

Media hora después, mamá revoloteó de gusto, papá dijo que todo había estado demasiado rico, que sus pupilas gustativas se derretían del gozo. Yo estuve de acuerdo, porque cuando mamá cocinaba, mis ganas de dar a conocer su recetario crecían. Por ella iba a meterme a gastronomía cuando terminara el instituto, eso era lo único que veía claro en mi futuro.

—_Otoosan_, ¿no crees que el jovencito acompañante de Mimi-chan debe de estar impresionado por este maravilloso banquete?, ¿no deberíamos preguntarle qué le gustó más?

Taichi parecía pitufo, avatar, V-mon, o algún muñeco azul. Se veía a leguas que atravesaba la etapa de aversión por los dulces de los adolescentes nefastos. Me molestaban los hombres que negaban la delicia del sabor dulce, pero Tai me dio un poco de pena ajena.

—Todo, señora Tachikawa —mintió Taichi.

—¿Todo?, ¿qué querrá decir con eso, _otoosan_? —mamá cuestionó. Ni a ella ni a mí nos gustaban ese tipo de respuestas de una sola palabra.

Tai era de respuestas más entretenidas. Cuando usaba _googles_ era más platicador, sin embargo, en la actualidad tenía el cabello demasiado desordenado como para enlazar bien las ideas de su cabeza. Aparte, en su apatía parecía influir la tormenta de nieve, la foto de esa mujerzuela que quería conocer y su latente envidia ante el noviazgo que tenían Yamato y Sora desde hacía varios años.

—En realidad _todo_ ha estado muy dulce —dijo con doble sentido poco después, empinándose un vaso con agua.

—Ay, qué lindo jovencito —malentendió mamá, quien creyó que la confesión de Taichi era un halago —, Mimi-chan, debes traerlo a tomar chocolate más seguido.

Puse los ojos en blanco justo al mismo tiempo en el que sonó el celular de papá, que también tenía el tono de otro villancico americano.

—Es Honda-san, mi jefe —se asustó mi padre. Se levantó de la mesa y fue rumbo a la sala.

Mamá, Taichi y yo oímos a mi padre soltar un grito de desilusión segundos después. Cuando lo miré, sus gafas de sol se resbalaron por su perfil y sus ojos se vieron brillosos.

— ¡Querido! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —preguntó mi madre corriendo hasta papá para abrazarlo.

Quise unirme al abrazo fraternal, pero no me separé de Taichi…, quizás pensé que si iba a suceder una tragedia familiar, debía de aferrarme a mi amigo, tal vez, de manera inconsciente, sabía que Tai era de esos chicos valientes que rescataban damiselas en apuros. Y yo, en esos momentos, bien podía convertirme en una chica con problemas familiares a causa de esa llamada telefónica.

Le tomé la mano a Yagami y antes de que alguno de los dos preguntara algo más, papá explicó que la fiesta de su compañía se había cancelado por el mal clima.

Esa fue la razón por la que los dos seres que me trajeron al mundo se pusieron a llorar como si Santa Claus nunca les hubiera traído regalos en su infancia.

—¡No es posible! —Mamá se quejó, quitándose el mandil y secando sus lágrimas en su precioso vestido lila de marca _Vera Wang_— ¡Estaba segura de que nuevamente íbamos a ganar el concurso de baile que organiza la empresa de _otoosan_! ¡Estaba segura de que esta vez mi vestido era mejor que el de la señora Okamura!

—_Okaasan_, no te preocupes, eres la más hermosa del mundo y tu vestido es el más bello.

—¡Gracias, _otoosan_!, pero por culpa de esta tormenta nadie se dará cuenta de eso.

Taichi se rascó la mejilla viendo el show de mis papás; su boca se estiró como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzos para no reír. Me enojé mucho. Era verdad que mis padres eran diferentes a otros padres: mamá era demasiado manipuladora, frívola e infantil, y papá hacía todo lo que decía mamá, no obstante, los dos eran estupendos padres.

Es por eso que aunque mamá hacía berrinches incomprensibles a su edad, miré hacia el ex líder de los niños elegidos y lo regañé: — ¡Tai, no te rías!

Luego miré a mis padres y también les ordené que se callaran.

—¡Es sólo un baile de Nochebuena de la compañía de papá!, ¡todos los años van! —Los regañé —, ¡los dos siempre son el alma de la fiesta! ¡Mamá siempre se ve más joven y hermosa que las otras esposas!, pero conmigo es distinto, era la primera vez que iba a ir al concierto de la banda de Yamato y la tonta tormenta me lo arruinó, ¡y no por eso estoy llorando!, ¡al contrario, estoy aguantando las burlas de Taichi, quien, por si no se acordaban, también es víctima de la ventisca o como se llame!

Lo dije subiendo el tono de mi voz y luego me frené porque sentí unos dedos fríos quitándome las lágrimas de la mejilla.

Era Taichi. Me había enjuagado una lágrima con su dedo, como ocurría en las comedias románticas americanas. Qué cliché más bonito, yo ni siquiera estaba consciente de que había lagrimado.

Tai no dijo nada, sólo me miró con esa extraña expresión que yo no sabía si era broma, nervios o locura.

—Mimi-chan… estás llorando —mamá y papá dejaron su drama y se fijaron en mí. Cuando lloraba, ellos no lo soportaban mucho. Me llenaban de mimos y regalos para disminuir mis tristezas y por eso los adoraba aunque los criticara la gente.

—¡Ay, no pasa nada, olviden lo que dije! —pedí.

—¡Mimi-chan, papá te abrazará para que dejes de llorar!

—¡Mamá te horneará más dulces!

—Mañana podemos ir de compras —ofrecieron en coro.

—_Otoosan_ —siguió diciendo mamá —¿Y si le compramos un auto a Mimi-chan con nuestros ahorros?

Negué horrorizada. Me dio vergüenza darme cuenta de que mis llantos eran acallados con regalos. Siempre había sido así; siempre sería así, pero Taichi no tenía por qué saberlo…

—Taichi, ráptame de mis padres antes de que se conviertan en Santa Claus y su mujer— supliqué, de manera egoísta, a mi amigo.

El moreno se alegró y me lo imaginé con googles. Mamá y papá dejaron de llorar y siguieron enumerando una lista de cosas para hacerme sentir bien… daban pasitos hacia donde yo estaba, pero la mano de Tai poco a poco iba atrapando mis dedos con ímpetu y yo sentía su piel húmeda porque ésta tenía restos de mis lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Tengo que confesarte algo —murmuró antes de echarse a correr, jalándome detrás de él —. Siempre he querido robarme a una princesa.

Cuando salimos del apartamento, mis papás lanzaron un grito que se escuchó en todo el condominio, pero Taichi no se detuvo, siguió corriendo como loco, llevándome junto a él y soltando una carcajada que seguramente tenía guardada desde hacía varios minutos.

Los pasillos del edificio tenían las paredes tapizadas y el piso era de duela, Tai y yo corrimos por las escaleras como si viviéramos una aventura y no existiera el elevador. Fuimos cuesta arriba hasta que llegamos a la azotea, pero en el instante en que tratamos de abrir la puerta de la terraza, entraron ráfagas de viento congelado, por lo que desistimos de la idea de colarnos en el techo para finalizar nuestra aventura.

A Tai no le importó que ya no tuviéramos a dónde correr. Tenía tanta risa guardada que se sentó en el cubo de la escalera, se le doblaron las rodillas y se aplastó el abdomen hasta que le resultó doloroso. Yo me fui decepcionando, porque aunque lo que había pasado había sido divertido, no era para tanto. Además, no me gustaba que Tai se riera de mis madres…

En realidad, lo único que me había gustado había sido la forma en que había secado mi lágrima y nos habíamos tomado de las manos.

—¡Deja de reírte como poseído! —exigí.

—Perdona, es que no podía más… fue fenomenal

—¿Burlarte de mis padres fue fenomenal? O, espera, ¿te estabas burlando de mí?

La respuesta de Tai fue otro mini-ataque de risa, luego se golpeó el pecho, para controlarse, y me miró. Antes de hablar tomó aire de forma profunda, lenta.

—Tus papás son fantásticos, princesa, lo digo en el buen sentido de la palabra —sinceró Tai —. Tu madre cocina de terror pero tú mejorarás sus recetas y te harás famosa.

—¡No te burles de mí!

—Qué va, no me burlo, ése es tu sueño ¿no es así?, se te nota en los ojos… sé de estas cosas, créeme, he aprendido a reconocerlas.

—Como sea, ya no te rías.

—Llegar a tu casa fue como un regalo de Santa Claus —me confesó. —No me reía así desde hacía siglos, con decirte que Koushiro se estaba haciendo más simpático que yo.

—_Ush_, no bromees sobre el pobre de Kou-chan.

Me senté en el último escalón de la escalera de mi edificio y deseé tener el cabello largo como Rapunzel, ¿y si lo dejaba caer? ¿Y si Taichi subía por los lazos de mi pelo castaño, para llevarme al concierto de Yamato?; eran preguntas tontas pero bonitas de imaginar.

Sacudí la cabeza para ponerme seria, traté de ver los ojos de Tai, pero de pronto se le oscurecieron más y recordé, de nuevo, que ya no tenía los visores.

—¿Es porque ya no tienes tus _googles_?

—¿Eh?

—No te ríes tan seguido porque ya no tienes los _googles_, ¿cierto?

Taichi se puso la mano en la barbilla.

—¿Eso crees, princesa?, ¿por qué tendría que ser así?

—Creo que las ligas de los _googles_ te presionaban ciertas partes de tu cabeza que te hacían ser más tú, es decir, te daban más estilo —comenté, aunque lo que acababa de decir no tenía ningún tipo de sentido.

—Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad —mencionó Taichi —. Las otras personas dicen que me comporto diferente porque estoy madurando, pero me gusta más tu teoría.

Sonreí. Lo fantástico de platicar con Taichi Yagami era que no teníamos que hablar de cosas complicadas como con los demás.

—Ya lo sé, siempre tengo razón —presumí, acercándome a él.

Me senté a su lado y al hacerlo me contuve para no recargarme en él. Taichi olía muy bien, se había puesto un perfume de buen gusto, seguramente se lo había recomendado Yamato. Al notarlo volví a suspirar ante esa versión nueva de mi líder, porque me costaba creer lo lejos que él se estaba yendo de mí. Era verdad que estaba madurando aprisa, como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo, como si fuera una exigencia del calendario.

Sora decía que las mujeres maduraban antes que los chicos, aunque el caso de Tai era distinto, por eso yo todavía quería que tuviera sus _googles_ y nos pudiéramos ver a los ojos con las mismas intenciones de la infancia.

—Esa loción no te va, ¿te la dio Yamato?

Se encogió para olerse uno de sus hombros y recordar el aroma del bálsamo.

—La compré después de ver un espectacular que la recomendaba.

—¿Es porque quieres cautivar a la mujerzuela de copa D que te va a presentar Yamato?

Me arrepentí de haber hecho esa pregunta, ya que Taichi recordó que en su celular llevaba la foto de esa muchacha. Revisó sus bolsillos y otra vez se puso a ver la imagen tras la pantalla.

—Por supuesto, Mimi, quiero conquistar a esa chica, por eso íbamos a tener una cita.

En el edificio había calefacción, no obstante, me dio mucho frío cuando vi sus ojos perdidos en la _touch screen_. Y la confirmación de que quería conquistar a una extraña me causó un escalofrío que me hizo querer abrigarme.

—¡No quiero! —chillé sin proponérmelo —. No quiero que en Nochebuena me hables de esa extraña que usa sostenes enormes.

Taichi bufó como si no me comprendiera. Miró mi cuerpo, yo estaba vestida con cuero negro y el escote de la blusa dejaba al descubierto el inicio mis pechos de tamaño promedio. Me los cubrí con las manos y lo miré rabiosa.

—Si estás celosa, entonces no me la recuerdes.

—No estoy celosa de ninguna chica copa D —insistí, porque ni él ni yo entendíamos lo que estaba pasando—. Sora te gustaba y estaba bien, porque es mi mejor amiga, no importaba el tamaño de sus pechos y no era una mujer desconocida entrando a nuestro mundo, tú decías que era tu tesoro ¿te acuerdas?… pero no me gusta que quieras una cita con una chica que es fanática de tu mejor amigo, ¡encima de todo lo que te gusta de ella son sus, son sus…!

—¿Tetas? ¿Pechos? ¿Senos? —jugueteó Tai.

—¡Entiendes mi punto!

—Sora me gustaba cuando era niño, princesa —aclaró; se notaba a leguas que le molestaba que la gente creyera que nuestra amiga era su amor sin correspondencia —. Era mi tesoro porque era la única niña a la que le gustaba el fútbol y me seguía sin importar mis estupideces; no habrá día en que no la anime para que luche por todo lo que quiera, por eso la alenté a que se le declarara a Yamato, porque somos mejores amigos.

—Pues como sea, ¡no me gusta que te presenten a otras mujeres! —renegué, arrebatándole su celular y dándole la espalda.

Miré una vez más la foto de la extraña que Ishida le iba a presentar a Yagami y borré la imagen antes de que Tai recuperara su móvil.

—Mimi, ¿cuál es tu problema mental? —se enfadó.

Me vio con tanta rudeza que me encogí, me dejé caer un peldaño y me alejé lo más que pude de él. No tenía idea de cuál era mi problema pero tampoco quería pelearme con Tai.

Estaba triste porque la tormenta de afuera me había arruinado la Nochebuena, no obstante, una parte de mí se había sentido feliz por haber pasado la cena con mis padres y, especialmente, con Tai.

Pero con mis reclamos había arruinado el momento.

A pesar de que yo solía molestar a Tai en el Digimundo_, _frente a mí estaba un joven irreconocible, iracundo de verdad: un Taichi sin _googles_.

—¿Ahora te quedas callada? —se enojó aún más y se puso de pie. Pensé que iba a irse, que iba a salir corriendo sin mí, que se iba a esfumar como _spider man_, trepando telarañas en la azotea sin importar el pésimo clima.

No lo hizo. No se fue. Me sujetó con uno de sus brazos e intentó ponerme de pie. Terminé rindiéndome ante su presencia, la cual era su mejor accesorio pero yo no me había dado cuenta.

—¡Es tu culpa! —Exclamé y eché a llorar de nueva cuenta…, en diciembre me ponía sensible, sobre todo cuando las cosas no pasaban como yo quería —. Dijiste que querías robarte a una princesa, pero en tu celular tienes la foto de la mala del cuento.

—¿La mala del cuento?, ¿esa pobre chica que ni conoces es la mala del cuento?

—¡Peor! ¡Es una desconocida! ¡Una niña desconocida y fea! ¡Fea!

Tai había logrado sostenerme mientras hacía mi berrinche de Navidad. Me tapé la cara para que no me viera, pero su mirada color marrón me penetraba y me volvía transparente.

Lo que estaba pasando no tenía sentido alguno, pero de algo estaba segura, ¡esto no habría pasado si Taichi llevara puesto sus viejos _googles_!, sin ellos, Tai se veía guapísimo y olía muy bien, pero daba miedo porque no sabías cuándo se iba a poner serio y cuándo iba a reírse.

—¿Por qué es fea esa niña? —Un poco con ternura (o un poco con fuerza) me quitó los dedos de la cara y vio mis ojos manchados por el maquillaje estropeado —. Porque _ella_ no es como tú.

Me vio con la intensidad de su tiranosaurio en pose de pelea y no me dejó volverme a esconder de él.

—¿Por qué esa niña no es como tú? —siguió preguntándome Tai.

Entreabrí la boca, acalorada.

—Es que ella no es una princesa —le respondí. Alcé el rostro, me topé con el suyo.

—¿Y tú, Mimi? ¿Tú eres una princesa? —apoyó mi espalada en una de las paredes del edificio, me encerró por los costados con sus brazos de músculos hinchados.

Me derretí, me quemé, me sonrojé, me divertí y me enamoré. Todo al mismo tiempo.

—Sí. Era la princesa de los Gekkomon —susurré, todavía cohibida —, ¿también quieres que sea tu princesa?

Taichi Yagami asintió y me abrazó desesperado. Entendí que lo que él realmente quería era enamorarse de alguien, pero ese alguien sólo podía ser yo, porque no había marcha atrás.

—¿Tendré que cantarte? — cuestioné, haciendo hacia atrás su cabello indomable.

Su respuesta fue darme un beso bestial y caliente que nada tenía que ver con la tormenta de nieve que caía en la víspera de Navidad. Con sus labios saboreó los míos como si yo fuera la princesa de la que siempre había estado enamorado.

Me gustaba pensar que esa atracción que sentíamos no era un copo de nieve cayendo del cielo, me gustaba pensar que siempre habíamos estado enamorados pero que no lo sabíamos.

Quizás el amor había tratado de escapar en los accesorios a través de los cuales miraba mi entorno. Nunca se sabe, a lo mejor nuestro primer beso había sido el vuelo de mi sombrero rosado, que en 1999, se había quedado en el Mundo Digital. O, tal vez, mis sentimientos y los de él habían quedado en los visores que Taichi le había heredado a Daisuke en el 2002…

Eso no importaba, porque nada había sido suficiente para negarnos y olvidarnos en los objetos, porque durante una tormenta de hielo podíamos encontrar el amor al tararear un villancico, al hablar de la esposa de Santa Claus y al insultar a la rival desconocida.

Porque nuestro amor era la historia de la chica que extrañaba los _googles_ y el chico que quería robarse una princesa.

**Fin**

_¡Es mi primer Michi feliz!, espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a __**Amai do**__, porque lo escribí pensando en todas las historias en las que ella une a Tai y a Mimi como una pareja hermosa y con mucho sentido. Amiga mía, felicidades por todos los años y todas las historias que has regalado a tus lectores durante tu tiempo en ff. Sé que vienen más éxitos para ti, no sólo en nuestro mundo de fics, sino en todos los ámbitos._

_Esta historia es parte del __**Proyecto 1-8,**__ foro de Digimon en el cual se organizó un intercambio de historias por las fiestas decembrinas. La fecha límite de publicación era el 6 de enero, así que apenas pude cumplir con el requisito._

_Sobre el fic no puedo decir demasiado… lo que quiero es que ustedes opinen de la chica que extrañaba los googles y el roba-princesas._

_Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a __**Sybilla's Song**__, quien me animó en la redacción de este fic, me prestó una de sus frases y me ayudó a resolver una duda existencial._

_Y a los demás también les dos las gracias por leer, esperen actualizaciones mías en los próximos días._

_Espero que hayan tenido fiestas estupendas en Navidad y Año Nuevo. Ojalá que este 2015 encuentren una felicidad plena, que perdure y los engrandezca._

_Abrazos y Saludos,_

_**CieloCriss**_

_**(*)**_Otoosan_ significa papá en japonés y _okaasan_ significa mamá. Según recuerdo y he leído, en Japón es muy común que entre esposos y esposas se digan "_Otoosan_" y "_Okaasan_", por extraño que resulte, esto generalmente pasa cuando los matrimonios son muy unidos. Me imaginé que los padres de Mimi podrían decirse así entre ellos, porque son cursis a morir, así que quise ridiculizarles un poco con este detalle tan tierno._


End file.
